Watching
by Nocens
Summary: A dark view of what the peaceful life does to soldiers. 1x2 NCSnot 1x2, violence, SM.


_Disclaimer_: I don't own the characters of Gundam Wing nor do I make money off this story.

A/N: A little something that hit me at about 2.30 in the morning andI just had to write.

_Watching_

I watched you.

I watched you across the crowded dancefloor as you moved with the beat, your body blending with the masses yet standing out with your beauty. You were a symphony of movement, a sinuous boy swaying to the waves of the music. You were excluding sensuality. The way your muscles moved with liquid grace and the look of ecstasy on your face.

I watched you as you felt my gaze on you and looked around finally meeting my eyes and smiling shyly. I think I smiled back because your smile grew and you began to dance with fever making me feel the blood rush trough my veins and pool low in my abdomen.

I watched you as at the end of the song you made your way up to me and introduced yourself. I don't remember your name.

I watched you as my sweet words drew you into my carefully spun web and I grinned knowing you were caught. You would not escape.

I watched as you as your face reflected your hesitation when I asked you if you wanted to step out for a breath of fresh air and then melt into a reassured smile as I smiled at you. Did you see how false my smile was?

I watched you reach for my hand and I enjoyed the view of your sweat glistering and barely clad body that I got as you tried to lead me out trough the masses, struggling against the thick wall of swaying bodies.

I watched you as we came to the side of the building and enjoyed the uneasiness I saw in your too young amber eyes as I led you in the dark side alley. But you let me. Why did you let me lead you there?

I watched you as the uneasiness gave way to apprehension as you saw the shadow figure leaning against a wall there and I couldn't fight down my grin even if I tried to when I met its shining Prussian blue eyes.

I watched you stumble as I have you a push towards him and felt my groin stir at the look of fright in your eyes as you began to understand. I licked my lips in anticipation when I saw you flinch when his hand clamped down on yours and felt a growl of anticipation resonate in my chest as he harshly pulled you against him.

I watched you whimper as you tried to fight his steel grip as his mouth crushed against your full delicate lips in a bruising clash that let your lip bleeding. I leaned against the wall when his tongue struck out and lapped the red liquid, making you whimper again. I licked my lips felling its ghosting coppery taste.

I watched you as he shoved you against the wall and ripped of the little clothes you had on making you cry out. No one would hear you - I've made sure of that when I chose this alley.

I watched you as you tried to struggle again but how could you think you had a chance? His grip tightened and I heard the bone of your wrist brake. Such a sweet sound… such harmony when it mingled with your screams. I let my hand trail down my front over my heated flesh and under the waistline of my low leather pants.

I watched as horror filled your face as his hands began to explore your naked body while crystalline tears ran over your pale smooth cheeks. It was a beautiful picture worthy of an artist of the greatest skill. I could taste your pain and smell your fear in the night air.

I watched you as he turned you around slamming you against the wall one more time.

I watched you as the tears ran faster and you cried out with his every movement as he violated your body, stole your dignity to satisfy his hunger, his lust.

I watched you scream your throat raw as he used you in the worst way possible, braking you faster than anyone else could and reducing you to pleas of mercy.

I watched as his hand on your hips tightened and the bone gave away with a crunch. I used my unoccupied hand to unzip my pants and free myself while I gave into my body's demands.

I watched you as your blood ran down your thighs as he forced himself into your unwilling body time and time again, harder, faster and his other hand gripped your hair yanking your head back in a painful arch so he could bite that sweet skin on your neck. My hand moved faster as I felt his pleasure's peak draw closer.

I watched you as your screams were reduced to pained moans by the time his eyes snapped in my direction meeting my own in an unbroken stare as he finally released himself in you with a low growl. Then he stepped away still not breaking our stare.

I watched you fall to the ground, from the corner of my eye, in a sobbing heap, too weak and broken in more than one sense of the word to move. I felt my own pleasure explode and I moaned when he made his way to me and reaching yanked me into a hard kiss using my long thick braid to do so.

I didn't watch you as I felt his kiss become softer as it did only for me and I melted into it. Who would have thought he actually had a heart, even if he showed it just to me.

I didn't watch you as we embraced and he held me close to him.

I watched you as he released me and stepped over to you and I grinned seeing the metallic glint of the wire he withdrew from a pocket.

I watched with a baited breath as the wire slid around your bruised and bleeding neck then tightened, steeling your breath away, making you choke and you made a feeble attempt to fight it. Too late.

I watched as the light in your eyes extinguished and in your last moment you looked at me with so many emotions in those amber eyes. Then they were gone, you no longer breathed, your heart stopped. I felt my blood run faster, making its way downwards to the lower part of my abdomen once again. Death has always fascinated me, excited me. Why else would I be called the God of Death?

I watched you as your lifeless body was lifted of the ground and hefted on one shoulder and saw him smile. All was worth that smile.

I watched your head swing from side to side as we walked away holding hands, toward our car.

I watched you and knew tomorrow there will be another you.

A/N: I appreciate reviews especially since this is my first one-shot :)


End file.
